The Administrative core will be responsible for the overall management of this HIVRAD. This Core will be responsible for interacting with DAIDS Program Officer and Staff as required by the funding mechanism as a multi-project cooperative agreement between our team and the NIH. The Core will coordinate all aspects of routine program management on administrative, financial, and regulator issues. The Administrative Core will also organize and interact with external advisors, and host annual external reviews. This Core has the following four Specific Aims: 1- To coordinate the interactions a) among scientists from different institutions included in the current program and b) between our team and Scientific Advisory Board members and NIH personnel regarding efficient implementation of the proposed plans and projects. 2- To oversee budgetary matters, including review and approval of subcontractual agreements, monitoring of monthly expenses and preparation of various reports. 3- To develop an Intellectual Property plan and provide logistical support for intellectual property filings and negotiations 4- To coordinate publications and presentations of results arising from these studies.